Finally Home
by MeganAnne94
Summary: My names Isabella Marie Clearwater but you can call me Bella for short. The reason why I'm back is that I'm 3 months pregnant you're properly thinking slut! But I'm not i was raped by what i thought was my boyfriend.


Finally Home. Chapter1

I can't believe it, it has been 5 years since i have been here, i can't wait to see my mum Sue, step dad Harry, half sister Leah and half brother Seth. My sister is nearly 18 and Seth is 16 so he's my baby brother but he tries to put the older brother act on which is not happening.

Well you're properly wondering what going on ill introduces myself my names Isabella Marie Clearwater but you can call me Bella for short. The reason why I'm back is that I'm 3 months pregnant you're properly thinking slut! But I'm not i was raped by what i thought was my boyfriend my true love but all he wanted was to get into my pants and i was stupid to fool for him and let him have his way.

Anyway 1 month later i found out i was pregnant my dad went ballistic and chucked me out when i turned 18 years old. The first thing i did was called my mum real mum not the one who pretends to be and told her about my situation and said that i can come and live with her and her family so here i am bags packed with everything i have and on my way.

It usually takes about 1 hour to get to La Push where they live and i am nearly there about 10 more minutes i can't wait. Its bee too long and can't wait to see my mum. As i arrive i can see Sue my mother in the kitchen walking up to the porch knocking on the door waiting for a bit then Leah opens it with a huge smile across her face.

"BELLA" she screams pulling me into a hug. 'Wow she must be burning up' i thought to myself as i hug her back. Stepping out of her arms only to be in another which i can only think of as my brother. 'Hmmm he's burning up as well' I think.

"Bells so good you're...wow what is that?" he points to my stomach.

"Oh i take it mum did not tell you guys then." I said sheepishly.

"Tell them what. Bella so good to have you home, come on let's talk inside." Mum said hugging me and pulling me inside as Seth grabs my bags.

As Seth walks back inside i tell my story and by the end me and mum in tears Leah and Seth looking murderous with all the shaking and i swear i could hear them growling, but it could just be me imagining it. Harry also looking ready to kill him and my dad for abandoning me on the streets. As I'm guising he only heard half of it. "Harry it's good to see you again." I said while hugging him.

"Yeah it's been too long." He replied.

"Bella we're going down to Sam's and Emilie's now do you want to come with." Seth said next to me.

"Yeah hold on let me get my laptop a sec." I said grabbing it from my bag. "Ok let's go."

Chapter 2

As we arrived i got a bit nervous from the loud laughter that i could hear and by the sounds of it, it was men that were laughing. Sensing this Leah grabbed my hand and we walked through the door without knocking, the laughing suddenly stopped as everyone looked at us, well mainly me.

"Bella it's so good to see you how have you been?" Emily asked as she hugged me. 'What is it with people and hugging me' I thought to myself.

"It's good to see you to Emily and we meet again Sam, i would say it's good to see you but i was raised not to lie." I said and everyone burst out laughing.

To say he was fuming was an underestimate. As the saying goes 'if looks could kill.' I thought.

"Bella!" Emily scolded. I just eye rolled and turned around to see everyone still looking at me but one stood out the most he was gorgeous, and we just stared until i think it was Seth cleared his throat.

"Yes dear brother." And it was his turn to eye roll.

"Hey Em do you have any muffins I'm kind of hungry "

"Sure I'm going to get them out of the oven now."

"Thanks um... can i have 2 please?" i asked smiling sheepishly.

"Of course."

"Thank you."

"Are you guys going to move and be a gentleman or are you going to let a pregnant woman stand on her feet?" Leah asked them and then they all looked at my stomach. Their expressions were the same when other people see me disgusts / disappointment but then i think 'why do i care they don't know the story of how she was made.' Giving them my famous glare and they all look down embarrassed.

"Why don't we do introductions, Bella this is Quil and his girlfriend Claire, Embry and his girlfriend Anglia, Jake Leah's boyfriend, Jared and his girlfriend and lastly Paul." He explains to me and when he comes to Paul all i can do is stare until Seth cleared his throat again.


End file.
